


Peter Dinklage Should Be In Everything

by roxashighwind



Series: We Try and Share the Love 'verse [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that they haven't been as stealthy with their relationships as they thought, but maybe it's not a bad thing. Lindsay is confronted with it and then date night ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Dinklage Should Be In Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetrapselena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrapselena/gifts).



> This was supposed to just be a date night fic that turned into "someone new finds out about the trio" and then some making out-ish junk.
> 
> The title is what it is.

They're high school juniors, so date nights aren't anything extravagant. Most nights, Michael makes ramen or a pizza, Lindsay brings cookies, Gavin supplies them with Red Bull and they flop onto Michael's couch to play video games or watch a movie. Sometimes, usually a day or two after Lindsay gets paid from her part time job at the local animal shelter, they go out to get burgers and see a movie in theaters.

Gavin almost always falls asleep if they're watching a movie, sprawled out over Michael and Lindsay like a cat. It's cute, at least Lindsay thinks so and says as much out loud; Michael's little smile says he likes it too, but he won't say it. Sometimes they wake Gavin gently, whispers and light touches to his shoulders and face. Other times they simply push him off their laps and laugh as he flails awake.

They don’t make plans very far in advance, usually a few hours or maybe a day on average. Lindsay’s in last period study hall on Friday when she gets a text from Michael.

**From: Asshole**   
_Date at my place tonight?_

**From: The Nose**   
_I’m in if L’s in_

**To: Asshole, The Nose**   
_I’m all for it! What do you have in mind?_

**From: Asshole**   
_Mom offered to make lasagna for us and I got Knights of Badassdom_

**From: The Nose**   
_!_

She’s not quick enough to stifle her laugh at that and it earns her looks from the people around her. At least she’s in study hall where no one really cares about out of context laughter; it could be worse. She turns the page of the book she’s “reading” with one hand and types out a text with the other under the edge of her desk.

**To: Asshole, The Nose**   
_I am on that like glitter on everything it touches!_

**From: The Nose**   
_Your mother’s lasagna is top._

**From: Asshole**   
_Makes me think you’re only into me for the food._

**To: Asshole, The Nose**   
_That’s exactly why we’re into you._

**From: The Nose**   
_Only reason_

**To: Asshole, The Nose**   
_Just the food. Not the laughter and cuddling_

**From: The Nose**   
_Definitely not_

**From: Asshole**   
_Sure know how to make a guy feel the warm fuzzies_

**From: The Nose**   
_You know it!_

She knows she’s grinning like a dork but she can’t make herself care. Her boyfriends are huge dorks and she likes it a lot. They’re cuties and in a relationship with her, and it always brings a smile to her face whenever she thinks about it. Lindsay can’t help but feel lucky that they both want her and that the three of them are actually trying to make the relationship work.

“Tone down the brights, Tuggey, damn.” Kara leans across the space between their desks to grab the book that Lindsay’s been pretending to read. “You should actually read this; it’s good.”

A blush warms her cheeks but she doesn’t stop smiling. “Oh, I know,” she responds in a whisper. “I’ve read it before.” She sets her phone on her lap and takes the book back. It takes a minute to find the page she was at in her fake reading. Lindsay jumps a little as her phone vibrates a few times in quick succession.

Kara laughs as Lindsay’s phone buzzes again. “You’re popular today.”

“Just two idiots trying to blow up my phone.” It’s whispered with so much fondness that she’s sure that she’s giving everything away.

“Michael and Gavin.” It’s barely a question; there’s no one else that Lindsay gets so sunny about. The boys are Lindsay’s best friends, two of the people she’s closest to, and everyone in school knows it.

Lindsay shrugs but doesn’t deny it. She unlocks her screen and sneaks a peek at the texts.

**From: The Nose**   
_Should we come over straight away?_

**From: Asshole**   
_If you want? My room’s a fucking mess though_

**From: The Nose**   
_When has that ever bothered us before?_

**From: Asshole**   
_Good point._

**From: Asshole**   
_Lindsay - you coming after school?_

**From: Asshole**   
_*Coming to my place after school_

**From: The Nose**   
_Dirty_

**From: Asshole**   
_Shut it_

She snorts, unable to keep it in, and drops her head onto the book on her desk. She can feel Kara giving her a weird look and shakes her head against the book. Through unspoken agreement, the three of them have decided to keep the fact that there is a “three of them” secret from the majority of people they know - only a handful of their friends know that they’re more than best friends, and Kara isn’t one of the ones that knows.

“You okay?” she whispers.

Lindsay nods and sits up, smiling. “Everything’s great. Hanging out with the idiots after school.” She runs a hand over the pages of the book, tempted to read a bit of it for real to keep the dumb grin she feels from surfacing. “It’s no big thing.”

Kara laughs. “You and the boys are cute.”

“Uh…” The smile is gone, and she’s not sure what to say to Kara. The bell rings and saves her, or so she thinks. She hurries to pack up, intent on meeting Michael and Gavin at Michael’s car in the parking lot. She stops when she feels Kara’s hand on her arm.

“Did I say something wrong? Is it supposed to be a secret?” Kara pushes whisps of blond hair out of her face and adjusts her hold on her backpack. “I didn’t mean to say anything upsetting, it’s just hard not to notice that you guys are a… thing,” she adds with a wave of her hand.

She almost said ‘couple,’ Lindsay can tell by her frown, and she’s glad that she didn’t. “Can we not talk about this here?” She glances around the emptying classroom, glad that no one is paying them any attention. Her phone vibrates a few times in her pocket but she ignores it in favor of giving Kara the biggest, most imploringly hopeful eyes she can manage.

“Put the eyes away and let’s get out of here.” She drops her hand from Lindsay’s arm and grabs her hand instead. Kara proceeds to drag her from the classroom, out into the hall, and toward the doors to outside. She tucks them between a tree and the building. “So let’s talk about this really quick before you go on what I assume is a date?”

Lindsay presses her lips together. Should she really tell Kara about it and bring her into the very small number of people that know about her relationship? “Kara…”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m not going to tell anyone. I swear I can keep it to myself but I can’t keep pretending not to see it.” Kara fiddles with the strap of her backpack. “You, Michael, and Gavin are seriously cute and I just wanted you to know that I don’t think it’s weird or anything and that I’m really happy for the three of you to have found each other.” She pauses to take a breath, smiling. “And if you ever wanna talk about it with someone not in your primary friend group, hit me up.”

It’s hard to know what to say to that. “Thanks, I guess?” Lindsay smiles a little awkwardly. “It may not sound like it, but I really do mean it when I say thanks. It’s not often that people are supportive of relationships with more than two people involved.” She doesn’t want to talk about it, wants nothing more than to leave and go hang out with her boyfriends, but Kara’s in front of her looking so earnest. “Especially not in high school.”

Kara pats her arm. “Love is love, even if it’s only high school love. Not that I’m saying it’s only a high school thing,” she adds quickly. She laughs as Lindsay’s phone vibrates loudly from her pocket. “Sorry for keeping you so long! Go on, have fun!” She makes shooing motions at Lindsay.

Lindsay smiles, touched by Kara’s care, and it stretches into a grin as soon as she looks at her phone. “Talk to you later, Kara!” She waves one handed as she walks away.

**From: The Nose**   
_We’re at the car_

**From: Asshole**   
_You coming?_

**From: The Nose**   
_Did you get stuck in class?_

**From: Asshole**   
_The fuck are you?_

With a roll of her eyes she shoves her phone back in her pocket. She finds them at Michael’s car, each looking at their phones and waiting for her. “Miss me?”

“What took you so long?” Michael asks. He unlocks the car and motions for them to get in.

Lindsay puts herself in the back seat, giving Gavin the passenger seat. “Eberle stopped me after class. She’s figured out that we’re dating.”

Gavin frowns. “Figured out that… You and Michael? Or all three of us?” He buckles his seatbelt and immediately turns in his seat to look at Lindsay.

“The three of us. And she’s supportive.” She settles low in the back seat with her knees drawn up and pushed against the back of Gavin’s seat. “It’s weird.”

“That is weird.” Michael turns the key in the ignition and puts the car in gear. “Guess we’ve got a new friend since she knows and didn’t immediately say we’re crazy.” He pulls out of the parking spot and starts navigating to his house.

It’s mostly silent in the car for a few minutes, radio on low, before Gavin breaks the silence. “So… Lasagna.”

Michael and Lindsay laugh so hard it hurts.

\---

They’re not on the couch; they’ve ended up in Michael’s room because his brother’s taken over the living room television. The three of them are sprawled across Michael’s bed, Michael in the middle. Lindsay’s got her head pillowed on Michael’s left shoulder, Gavin’s mirroring her on the right, and they’re holding hands over Michael’s stomach. Michael’s been playing with their hair, idle strokes of his fingers as they watch the movie.

“Peter Dinklage should be in everything,” Gavin mumbles against Michael’s shoulder.

Everything is warm and comfortable and Lindsay is more than happy to agree. “Yesss.” She drags out the “S” with a lazy smile, and turns her head to kiss Michael’s shoulder. She shifts against him, wiggling onto her side until she can comfortably hook one leg over one of his. Her knee hits Gavin’s, and she grins at him for having the same idea she had.

Michael makes a soft noise, almost questioning. “Is this ‘Double Team Michael Day’ or something? Because I could totally be on board with that.” He looks at them, from Gavin to Lindsay and back again, and smirks. “Best place to be.”

Lindsay’s still holding Gavin’s hand, their fingers laced, and she squeezes his hand before she moves and doesn’t let go. She scoots up until she’s propped up on one elbow. “Makeouts are in order,” she says, and presses her lips to Michael’s cheek.

Gavin mimics her on the other side but just a little lower, mouth finding Michael’s neck. He smiles against the soft skin and squeezes Lindsay’s hand for a second before he starts to place slow, open mouthed kisses against the side of Michael’s neck.

Michael turns his head toward Lindsay, seeking her mouth. “Makeouts are definitely in order.” He makes a pleased noise as Lindsay kisses him, another noise coming out when Gavin sucks briefly on the skin near the base of his neck. “Yeah.”

Lindsay laughs and goes in for a deeper kiss, open mouthed and a little messy. She can feel Gavin as he starts to suck a mark into Michael’s neck. She wants to break her kiss with Michael to remind him to do it low enough to hide the mark but Michael distracts her with his tongue. They break apart, panting for breath, and grin stupidly at each other.

He pulls away from Michael’s neck when their kiss breaks, joining them in their stupid grinning. He pulls his hand away from Lindsay’s to hook it around the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. She tastes like the gum she chewed after dinner and like the Red Bull Michael’s been drinking and Gavin likes it a lot. Their noses bump as they kiss messily in the air over Michael.

Michael watches them, warmth spreading through him at the picture and sounds they make. It’s his turn to pull one of them in for a kiss when they part for air, yanking Gavin down half on top of him to kiss him slow and deep. The kiss is cut short by a knock on the door.

They break apart so fast that Gavin falls off the bed. He does his best to play it cool, leaning against the side of it like it was his plan all along. Lindsay sits up and shoves herself against the headboard; she checks her clothes quickly to make sure that she’s decent.

Michael is flushed and breathing hard, and he groans. “What?!”

“There’s cookies downstairs.” Michael’s mother’s voice comes through the closed door. “You should get some before your brother gets them all.”

“Okay. We’ll be down in a bit, Mrs Jones. Thank you!” Lindsay tells her. She hopes the woman will go away, because despite the interruption she still wants to makeout some more with the boys.

Gavin adds in, “Thank you!” and presses his face against the comforter they’ve been laying on.

He waits until he hears his mom walk away before groaning again. “At least she knocked.” He relaxes against the bed. “Anyone still up for makeouts?”

Two hands shoot into the air and Gavin scrambles back onto the bed.

 


End file.
